Is Love forever?
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: HErmione Granger, a pretty and smart girl who is adored by almost everyone, struggles to find love. Draco Malfoy, a mugglehater gets to comfort our young hermione. Would this blossoms to something we call love? but when someone leaves, is love forever?
1. Hermione Granger

Authors Note:

I do not own Harry Potter.. i am just a huge fan... so please bear with me.

**Chapter One**

**Hermione Granger...**

Three weeks before September first, Hermione Granger is scaning her notes and books for her seventh year. If you are wondering why She is just studying just now, Well our young lady went to a trip in Mexico, for one month and a week, with Harry Potter and the Weasleys. She didn't really want to go but She was talked by Ron, Harry and Ginny to come to this trip, so she went ofcourse cause she wanted to. Well for a reason that they went a trip because of the twins, they are really rich now because of thier joke shop so they had the money to spend for all eleven people to go to that trip.

"Ah, my third book in one day. That feels great." she said as she closed her charms book, and grabbed her potions book, she started reading her book and she yawned, as she checked her clock it was already seven, _'Oh my,' _she thought realizing that she haven't eaten for lunch. then suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Honey, you up for a sandwich?" Mrs. Granger asked her ever dilegent daugher as she poped her head through her door. She smiled at her mother and she shook her head, "No mum, i am not hungry really, but thanks.," she said as she closed her book to see her mother's worried face.

Mrs Granger shruged entering her room. "Are you sure? well.. reading a book makes you full huh?" she said as she placed a tray by her bedside table, "If you change your mind." she added as she kissed her daughter's forehead then she left Hermione.

Hermione stared at her food for a second then felt her stomach growl... she was hungry when she saw her favorite sandwich, "Well... thanks mum!" she muttered to herself thinking that her mum could hear her. She took the sandwich as she continued reading the book.

**The next morning...**

Sometimes you would say that Hermione Granger is so perfect... she is so smart... and stuff she is a clean neat person. But when you see her room right now? it is certainly a mess. Not that she's like this ever, but she happens to be like this just now beacause she was so tired of fixing her room, so she just slept, promising herself that she will fix her room when she wakes up. but unfortunatly it's already eleven o' clock and she is still asleep, could any one wake up our Hermione?

Deep into slumber a tap on the window that echoed around the room that made it echo around in the room. She slowly oppened her eyes darting it straight to her window, her sight was still blurry that all she saw was the sun's raise and white something that looked like snow... "Ah... snow..." she muttered, closing back her eyes as she cuddled her pillow as if she is freezing. Then she suddenly fluttered her eyes open realizing "Snow! there can't be snow on summer!" she exclaimed astonishinly, standing up looking straight at the window. She sighed to see An owl, "Hegwid..." she muttered smiling to herself thinking how stupid she was thinking that there was snow.

When she oppened the window Hedwig, the owl of Harry Potter that looked like snow was given to Harry on his eleventh birthday by Hagrid, flew to her shoulder showing it's leg showing a letter. She untied the letter from Hegwig's leg saying, "Sorry if my room's a mess...i'll clean it..." noticing that the owl is looking around the room as if she was back at the woods. Hedwig flew and landed on her bedside table and started to drink the water on her glass. "Long travel huh?" she said to the owl seeing that the glass of water was almost empty.

She sat down on her bed and oppened the parchment, thankful that it was harry's handwritting not Ron's cause it will take her a long time to read it knowing how mess up Ron's handwritting is.

Hermione...

Howdy? Well, I am not really good with this COOL TALKING, but i'll try since i am a Quiditch player... i have to be used to it... Ron is getting used to it too... since we want to follow you know who's footprints... being a great Quiditch player... even Ginny is planning to be one to...

Well... good news is... Sirius' name is finally Clear... at least he can rest in peace now... (-"Yeah, that's true.." she said happily knowing that it's the only thing that made Siruis happy even in his death.-) And for this i am happy... Well we all are... surely...

Oh, Ginny wanted me to tell you that she misses you, surely you know that i am staying with the weasley's until i find a place to live. but it's all good. We were wondering when you could visit the burrow again... but Ron said that you cant and ofcourse we know you... we know that you are studying for the start of the year... ofcourse you would to be prepared if you will be the Head Girl, i mean you are right, ofcourse you are! didn't you recieve the letter from Hogwarts yet? Cause Ginny is the prefect...

with care,

Harry...

And She closed the letter. She looked at Hedwig who stared back at her with it's amber eyes then hooted probablly gesturing that she is ready for a trip. "Wait for a moment..." she said to Hedwig, then she took a clean parchment to give her reply. and wrote...

Harry...

Don't worry... that's cool enough i guess... Well if you think playing Quiditch is really cool... then i know where this is going... Viktor Krum ei? Well, just to inform you three.. we didn't write to eachother eversince i arrived back here in London. How should know that he was ther in Mexico... I guess it's just a small world...

Well I miss you all too... and you are right Harry... i am stuying my Books.. (I know you are laughing Ron... so stop!) if it wasn't for the three of you i would be asleep right now... (Yes ron, i sleep too...) but i don't regret anything, it was really fun... (even without Krum, ron!) Oh my! it's so hard to study all my books in just one week... urg! now i know how it feels like to cram...

And no... i haven't recieved any letter from Hogwarts saying that i'm headgirl... besides i am not expecting anything... if i am not the head girl then certainly she deserves it...

hugs and kisses to all...

Hermione...

She reread her letter for about 3 times then she rolled it up and tied it to a ribbon that Hedwig handed, "Thanks girl... you are a smart one.." she said as she patted Hedwig. She started to tie it around Hedwig's leg who patiently stood there by her shoulder while she tried to tie the ribbon for the third time... "Thanks for being patient.." she said as she finally tied it to the leg. She oppened her window watching Hedwig fly she sighed, "I don't know if i will be the head girl.." she said closing the window. When she looked at her messy room she sighed, "Time to clean up this mess.." she said claped rubbed her hands together ready to do the work on her room.

**September first...**

"It's seven o'clock am.." the alarm clock said as Hermione went out of her bathroom with a towel on top of her hair and a robe. She looked around and saw that hre room is cleaned from her fixing mess, and she knew her mother helped her with it. but her bed is still full of clothes to what she will wear. She walked going to her bed and sighed, "Better choose now." she said. She grabbed two dresses a brown dress which is three inches below the knee, and a blue dress with flowery stuff as the design and is an inch above the knee.

Walking up to her mirror she put the brown one on top of her's then looked at Crookshanks, who meowed looking deep into her eyes then went back to licking himself. She did the same thing with the blue one and looked at Crookshanks, who meowed sweetly then went back to licking himself again. "If He thinks this is better then it is..." she said as she went in the bathroom again to change.

**Kings Cross..**

After she entered the platform she saw new faces that looked as if they were astonished to see a train inside this magical platform. This made her smile remembering how she felt when she came in at this platform and has no sign of being shocked at all and she was with 3 girls, Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil, she shared with them the history of Hogwarts.

"Hey Hermione!" someone greeted behind her, when she turned it was an incoming Gryffindor student waiving at her. "Hi.." she greeted back as she smiled. She smiled again to a Ravenclaw 6th year. "Granger!" A seventh year Hufflepuff greated enthusiastically. "Hi justin.." she greated back. _"What is going on here?" _she wondered as she smiled to another student.

a/n:

My chapters are really short...so have fun...with the second chapter...


	2. Hogwarts Express

Authors Note:

I do not own Harry Potter.. i am just a huge fan... so please bear with me.

**Chapter Two**

**Hogwarts Express...**

"Ah... Hello..." a familiar voice said from behind her. She looked behind her and she smiled to see that they are blushing, and pushing eachother. "Hi Ron, Hi Harry.." she said then she giggled to see thier expressions, both mouth's were open and shocked looking to her from head to foot. "Hermione? your... hair..." Ron stuttred pointing to her straight brown hair, she turned to make them see what total change she has.

"Like it? I had itfixed when my aunt who is a hairstylist visited our home..." she said as she flipped her waist level hair. While winking at them.

"Um... yeah... it's cool.." Harry said as he cleared his throat clapping his hands. Gesturing to her that she does look good.

Ron on the other hand just stared at her dumbly raising his left brow he placed his hands on her shoulder's, "You are not Hermione," he said as he started to search something on her face. "Hermione... can you hear me? if you can shout SLUG... i'll try to bring you back.." he shouted to her as if she isn't an inch away from her.

"Ron what are you--oh my! Hermione is that you?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione, totally surprized about her look.

"Yes." Hermione replied taking Ron's heavy hands on her shoulder and feeling creeped out about the situation when he placed back his hands on her shoulder. "What are you doing Ronald?" she said irritated crossing her hands across her chest.

"Aha!" he shouted that made Ginny, Harry and her jump. "What is that..?" he asked as he pointed to a white spot that is at the back of her ear.

She rolled her eyes to this, "That is my birthmark ron." she said as she looked deep into his green curious eyes. "And that is my earing Ron.. don't be that stupid.." she said when he pointed to her earing. She eyed him who still couldn't believe that it's her.

"Hmm... we can't be too sure... I reckon you have a mask.. and in time we will realize that The _real_ Hermione is trapped in a jar.. and as for you... you will make our life living hell..." He said angrily that he turned pink. To this they all laughed, "Rubish!" he said to them telling then that he is right.

Gasping for breath for laughing hard, She just shoved his arms away, "Ron, you are weird. Besides no one can live in a jar." she said as she looked him deep into his eyes looking all serious, "And this is not funny anymore Ron." she added making him shrug.

"Now Ron, she is Hermione.." Ginny said as she patted her brother's shoulder who is still eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "I need to go... prefect business..." she said as she winked at Hermione, "See you.." she said to Harry after he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Bye guys.." she said as she gave a last wave and ran going in the train.

When Ginny was in earshot, Harry asked the question he wanted to ask when he saw her. "Why wear that Herm?" he asked, breaking the akward silence they shared. She just shrugged when they all started to walk going to the train's entrance. "I just feel like wearing it i guess. Ron... please stop staring at me like that, it is starting to creep me out." she said as she turned around since her was behind them still looking at her from head to foot.

"I'm sorry... but... are you sure you're Hermione?" he asked again, he turned red when Hermione giggled as he added. "You are not her twin right?"

"Ron, it's really me... how?" she said as she placed down Crookshanks' cage on the ground and showed her index finger, "Point number one... I don't have a sister let alone a twin... Point Number two... I am me... and if you still won't believe me..." she paused as she smiled teasingly, "I'll tell you the history of Hogwarts." she sad teasingly as she can't help but smile. at this Harry and Ron looked at eachother helplessly, "Run for it!" Ron said as He and Harry ran gong to the train.

"Hey! i was only kidding... wait up guys!" she called as she reached for Crookshanks cage and catched up with the guys..

**In a compartment**...

"You still reading books Herm?" Ron asked eying her who is still reading a book.

She placed down her book and smiled at her friends then looked at Ron, "Yes I am.." she replied firmly, as she went back to her reading.

"Don't you have any girl's stuff to do Herm... other than dating a book?" he said sarcastically taking a book from her lap and scanned it.

She rolled her eyes to this as she sighed, "Just so you mentioned it Ron, i'm going to the girl's room..." She said as she stood up and grabbed the book that Ron was scanning. But before she could leave that compartment her hand was held by Ron, "Are you mad?" he asked looking at her apolegeticly. She shook her head and smiled, "No, i just need to go to the girl's room..." she said as she gripped Ron's hand gesturing him that it's alright.

"You are not going to study there are you?" Harry asked breaking the awkward stare the two had. She shruged as she smiled at Harry, "If i find other girls who are... maybe..." she said. "Alright... but come back.." Ron said as he let go of her hands sweetly.

When she went out the compartment she was confused why Harry winked at her, but she didn't mind it really since she had more weird stuff in her head. Like her regretting to wear a dress like this. She was Comfortable wearing the dress but when poeple started to make a big deal out of her dress she now feels uncomfortable wearing it.

"Hermione, is that you?" someone asked. To this she sighed, "I hate this..." she muttered knowing that she would again explain that it's her not a twn sister. When she turned she was reliefed to see that it was the Patil sisters and Lavender Brown and a girl that she never saw before. "Hi." she greeted entering the compartment. "You look great herm.." Lavender said After hermione explained how she got her new look.

"So you are the Hermione Granger these three talking to me about." The new girl said as she reached for hermione's hand to shake it..

"I don't know what they told you but yes i am.." She said as she shook the new girl's hand, glaring at Parvati and Lavender.

"I am Toni Charistia By the way... Parvati's and Padma's First cousin... I'm in seventh year too." Toni said as she moved to make hermione sit beside her. "Oh, i know what you are thinking, How can i be a seventh year? well... I was in Hogwarts for two years but i dropped out because my family had to move to america, but when we came back here in London, Dumbledore welcomed me back in Hogwarts.." she added when she saw Hermione's confused look on her face when she said that she is a seventh year.

"Cool... welcome back then... " Hermione said as she again shook Toni's hands.

"Cool outfit though Hermione..." Padma said as she patted hermione's arm.

"Thanks.." Hermione replied smiling, "I'll tell you a funny story.." She said to this she started telling them what happened this morning's story about Ron not believing that it's her.

"I would have ran if it was me..." Lavander said while panting for breath after she told them the story.

"Hey!" Hermione and Toni protested who loved reading the book, _Hogwarts' the History_.

A Few moments later, Hermione cleared her throat telling them that she still needs to go to the ladie's room. She left the compartment with echoing laughter. After she went to the ladies room, she walked back going to Ron and Harry's compartment head down. She hugged her three books and started to wonder about stuff, like Hogwarts business... _'Am i the head-'_

"Urg!" She silently protested under her breath after she was bumped her shoulders that made her lost her balance making her and her books land on the floor.

"Sorry..." The guy said as he helped her with her books and help her stand up.

"No, i am sorry, i-" she paused when she took his hands as her eyes landed to the most Beautiful green eyes she ever saw, she bumped a guy with ear level blonde hair about less than a foot taller than her with fair skin. To her he looked a little familliar but she didn't mind it since she was mesmirized by his eyes.

"No, I am the one who is supposed to be sorry, i was in a hurry..." He said still holding her hands and now he placed his hands on her shoulder pulling her closer to him, and asked in a sweet whisper, "Are you alright?"

She just nodded since she lost her voice because of how sweet he is, _'If you stare at me like that with those eyes, then who wouldn't be alright...'_ she thought as she smiled at him, even though she felt that her shoulder was broken if he could just stare at her that way then everything was alright.

"Dracoooooo, Dharrrrllliiinngg..." a flurtatous voice called and she knew that this voice belonged to Pansy Parkinson, she rolled her eyes, disgusted. To this she swore that boy just rolled his eyes, '_Who wouldn't be! That Git, he'll ruin my moment now!--oh, my paper_'she thought as she saw a paper that was on the ground he forgot to pick up, so she knelt to pick it up, when she stood up her smile fadded to see that Pansy is clinging to that guy who helped her.

"Running away from me, Baby?" Pansy asked as she gave a light peck to his cheeks...

She widden her eyes to this totally disgusted, she could't believe that this guy who helped him is Malfoy, but she still couldn't believe it, _'THis can't be Malfoy! this guy is sweet, Malfoy is a Git, He is hansome, Malfoy is an ugly git, He is hansome with shinny hair that fall to his ears covering his ears, Malfoy is an ugly git with brush up hair that is riddiculous! and He is hansome with beautiful green eyes, Malfoy is an ugly git with--' _she sighed, she doesn't know what Malfoy's color of eyes.

"No," he replied to Pansy as he ran his hands through his hair.

"You are Draco Malfoy!" she asked disgustingly glaring at both Pansy and Him.

"Ofcourse he is! Do you know anyone name as such?" Pansy said feeling irritated about the situation that she just looked at her nails.

_'Yeah, a git! but not him...' _a voice cried inside her head that she shook her head and laughed when Draco asked her who she was, "Not because i changed my look that doesn't mean you won't both know me..." she said angrily that she swore a vein by her temples poped out.

"Who are you then that makes me bother who you are?" Pansy asked as she clinged to him some more as if she is a snake getting ready to kill her prey.

"No, i don't..." Draco said impatiently brushing his hair with his hands.

_'Great! the git is back!'_ she thooght happily knowinng that impatient voice, "I am Hermione Granger you impudent Git!" she shouted to his face,

He stared at her for awhile then he looked at as if he was going to barf, "Disgusting i touched a mudblood..." he said as he wipped his hands to his robs as if he had dirt in his hands, "Don't worry baby, that will wear off..." she said as she tip toed to kiss him on the lips,

She wanted to leave immediatly but then they are blocking her way, '_Idoits, blocking my way.' _she thought disgustingly, finally she found a way when he hugged Pansy in a disgusting way, "Go find a room, Morons!" she said under her breath as she left them there kissing, she has no plans to stick around and humiliate her after that, and she was sure she was starting to feel her breakfast come out with the way they kiss.

She suddenly stopped walking and looked at her back to see no one, "Good, they found a room..." she muttered disgustingly, then she felt that the butterflies in her stomach was now a heavy weight by her shoulders, "Ouch," she said as she massaged her throbbing shoulder, then she remembered how that Git's eyes were beautiful and then she shivered feeling disgusted to herself thinking that Malfoy was handsome.

When she walked back in thier compartment she saw Ron staring outside the window, she wanted to ask where Harry was but he looked so serious looking at the window that she didn't want to bother him, she sat there silently and read a book.

"Harry was abducted by an alien." he muttered loud enough that made her hear, to this she laughed knowing who the alien was.

"Ginny is your sister Ron." she said in between breathes. Eyeing the serious look on his face, "I know she is," he replied then both of them laughed.

She felt her back hair stand up when his look went dead serious and sat across her, she knew what is going on. So she smiled to him and nodded when he said that he wants to tell her something.

"I have been waiting for your answer for three weeks now," he said seriously and held her hands, "Look, what i told you in Mexico is good intentions Hermione if you are worried about it, it's-" he paused when she rested a finger on his lip.

"I know they are true Ron, but..." she paused when she saw pain in his eyes, "I am not yet ready to have a relationship Ron, and i just... i thought you could wait.." she whispered, She suddenly remembered her relationships, First was Viktor Krum, they broke up because they needed space since she was really young then and both were busy from school and for Viktor, Quiditch. and her First love Terry Boot, a ravenclaw student who shares the same birthdate with her, they Broke up because he cheated on her.

"Look Ron, maybe in time..." she said grasping his hands, she smiled to see that there was a gliter of hope in his eyes.

"Hogwarts express will be arriving in thirty minutes," The train announcer said.

"Better change huh?" he said smiling at her who widded her eyes in surprize, "Saw it comming then?" she asked knowing that it was her ussual line, "I think so, that's your line right.?" He asked as he laughed with her. Then he helped her stand up and both left the compartment.

a/n: so what you think? i posted two chapters for you... hope you like it...


	3. HeadBoy and HeadGirl

Authors Note:

I do not own Harry Potter.. i am just a huge fan... so please bear with me. Thanks for reading and review...

**Chapter Three**

**Headboy And Headgirl...**

"Urgh... come'one end up already! I'm so hungry!" Ron complained as he looked the great hall to see if he is the only one who is suffering of hunger but apparantly a few pople too are suffering. This time was the sorting ceremony this time they have 9, Slytherin have 7, Ravenclaw have 6 and Hufflepyff has 7.

"Calm down Ron," Hermione hissed him when he kept on banging his head on the table when he thought the Sorting was over, "Who woudn't calm down I'm starving!" he whispered to her in a horse sound that made her know that he was really mad, and starved.

"Well, I would like yo call on your former old student who went away to se america and see's back... and she wants to be sorted back too... Toni Charistia..." Proffesor Mcgonnagle said enthusiastically as clapped when she called on Toni who came out from the door behind the Staff's table.

The room was full of confused noises but the room went dead silent when Toni sat down on the stool ready to be sorted, Proffesor Mcgonagle placed the sorting hat on top of her pure black hair who shouted "Ah," in delight. "Hm... you have been here before... you love comming back here, but you want to be sorted in a different house then... but where? are you sure... alright then! Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted.

The room was full of cheers especially from her former house mates Ravenclaw, and her new house mates Gryffindor. After she smiled at the ravenclaws she sat down beside Lavender and Parvati who introduced her to thier fellow seventh years and some fellow Gryffindors too.

Proffesor Dumbledore stood up, when Proffesor sat down on her chair, to this the starving students especially Ron sighed in relief knowing that they would eat at any moment. "Welcome... welcome to another year in HOgwarts." He said as he waved his hands that made all the candles on the ceiling light up, "A few announcements... I would like to remind all of you especially the first years that the dark forest is strictly out of bounds for all students." HE said as his shinny eyes looked at Hermione, who looked at her friends, Ron, and Harry since they caught Peter Petregrew who was hidding in the forest, and was able to help locate The dark lord who now has lost his rule is now in Azkaban and insane.

When Hermione had memories of going to the dark forest, she shivered when she felt that she had gossebumps, then she realized that she had goosbumps was not because of her memories of her in the forest but someone was staring at her, _'I don't want to look there! it's the GIt's table.' _she thought disgustingly now hating Draco Malfoy even more, before she knew it her body turned and was now in eye contact with the git for a little while that made her stomsch leap a little, _'Why am i feeling this way?'_ she asked herself as she rolled her eyes seeing that the kissed as if the world would end.

"Hogsemade visit this time will happen every saturday starting on the month of October. And lastly... knowing that we announce Our HeadBoy and HeadGirl every year, but i know that all of you are starving..." Proffesor Dumbledore added as he smiled at Ron who went pink of embarasment when Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender saw it and laughed. " So, we can annouce that later. Let the feast begin...!" he said happily then waved his hands and plates with food apeared magically.

The first years were surprized to this that made them confused whether to eat or not, but seeing thier fellow housmates the all digged up enjoying the meal.

While others are exited to eat, Hermione just stared at the plates feeling as if she would float in the air, her heart skipped a beat thinking about the HeadGirl position, she never thought about it last summer, but this time her whole self wanted to be the headgirl badly that she couldn't eat, she couldn't bare the thought of not being the headgirl, all her hardwork wasted. then she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump. She looked at the hand and saw Ron's eyes looking at her with care, she was really glad cause he would ussually know when something is wrong.

"I'm fine.." she siad softly as she leaned her head to his shoulders, who patted her head.

"Look..." he said as he lifted her chin making look at him, "If you are worried about this headgirl position, don't worry... you'll always be my head girl Herm..." he said as he kissed her forehead when he saw her smile and he knew he made her feel better, which made him feel better.

"Hey you two love birds! eat... no time for love..." Harry teased that made Ginny giggle and handed him a chiken wing, so he threw the chicken wing that made both of them look at thier food and blush.

"Yeah, you don't want to be those two." Toni spoke up sounding disgusted pointing to Draco and Pansy who are kissing. "At first, they were eating with thier mouths... now they are eating thier mouths." she added as she laughed when ROn smirked.

HErmione stared at Toni who can't barely eat her food when she commented that. "TONI!" She, Lavender, PArvati and GInny hissed now looking at thier food as if they didn't want to eat it anymore.

"She's telling the truth." Ron added as he can't stop laughing, "Correct!" Toni said pointing to Ron.

Hermione stared to Ron who shrugged then flew his hands in the air, "Alright... no more comments-but-ouch!" he shouted when she stepped on his foot, "Alright.. keeping my mouth shut.." he said.

"Me too..." Toni added when she saw her cousin glare at her as if she wanted to kill her.

When the feast ended, Hermione sighed feeling nervous, she felt alright when Ron held her hand, "Calm down..." Ron told her as she felt that she was going to have a heart attack.

"As i promised, i will announce our HeadBOy, please stand up... Draco Malfoy." Proffesor Dumbledore announced that the Slytherins roared as if they are mad, when Draco stood up after Pansy kissed him.

She Smirked to this, _'HIm?' _she thought as she rolled her eyes, _'How did he get that possition anyways.' _she wondered coldly.

"Hermione?" Ron muttered to her ear that made her comeback to reality her hatered with Draco made her stare at no where for a few minutes that she looked confused when everyone at the great hall is looking at her, "You are the headgirl herm." Ginny said who shook her hand gesturing her to stand up.

She widden her eyes as she stood up, she was still confused, she never heard Dumbledore say that she was. She felt as if she was going to faint and anytime she would loose her balance then GInny and HArry Clapped loudly that made everyone follow. Her worst fear has come when she felt she was going to fall then Ron held her arm and smiled at her helping her to balance.

"Well, this is our headBoy and head Girl." Professor Dumbledore said as he clapped with all the students. "You may sit back down. Prefects lead your houses to your common room... And Headboy and girl please stay for a moment, i would like to have a word." HE added the her gestured all to leave.

"First years Follow me!" Ginny shouted as all the first years follwed her, "See you." she mouthed at Hermione. "Gryfindors follow me!" Drew Penn, the prefect and a sixth year, shouted that all Gryfindors stood up and followed him.

"Bye," Harry said as he patted her hand, and follwed the crowd.

"Take care, if he insults you... i'll kill him." Ron sad as he kissed her forehead when she nodded.

"Ravenclaws keep up!" Luna Lovegood shouted waving at her. Then someone patted her back, "I knew you would be the HEadgirl.." Terry Boot said as he winked, then he walked away after she said thank you.

When the great hall is empty, that the only the HeadMaster, HEadboy and HeadGIrl was left inside. The HEadmaster came up to them since they didn't move and both were still seated to thier on thier house tables.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate the two of you. and secondly, I know this is not part of tradition..." Proffesor Dumbledore said looking from Draco then to Hermione. "But every alternating century the HeadBOy and HeadGIrl stays in one Common room, and this time is the start of it." HE explained

"Stay in different rooms?" Draco asked then glared at HErmione with disgust.

She rolled her eyes to this, _'What an idot, ofcourse in different rooms. i'd rather die than stay in one room with him.' _she thought angrily.

Proffesor cleared his throat, when he noticed that they are staring at each other with hate and a glare that says they are ready to kill each other if a command is given, Then they looked back at the headmaster blankly. "No IN different rooms-"

"Wait! We are going to stay in one common room?" Draco asked as if he just analyzed what the Headmaster had said then now he looked at her with deep disgust, when she laughed at the way he looked when he just realized that they were going to stay in one common room.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, if you didn't listen to what i had said." He said after her looked at her who cleared her throat and is now gigling silently but stoped when Draco glared at her. "Idiot." she muttered happily.

"But Headmaster, we are not the closest of friends, let alone friends for the fact!" Draco protested and now standing up pointing to her.

"I know that Mr. Malfoy but you have to set you differences behind and you might see a better person." He said as he looked at both them.

She smirked to this, _'Sure, that a ferret is better than him, that's it.' _she thought coldly.

Draco was about to argue but the Headmaster yawned that made draco shut his mouth cause he too was sleeping. The headmaster directed them where their common room would be, and what portriat, it is a girl in a hawain costume with a fruit basket as a head dress and the password would be "Pepermint."

When they exited the great hall, Draco was a meter ahead of her and she let him. She was occupied to her thoughts to even bother if he was a head of her. "I have to stay in one common room with this git! we can't even stand eachother!" she muttered angrily.

A few moments later she noticed that he was already standing on the portrait hole and shouted the password even before the portrait asked. "Well get in.." She heared the portrait said sadly. She pitied the girl cause she was so exited to ask the question and she is just insulted by the git.

She waited for the portrait hole to close before she could enter, she ran to the portrait who smiled to her and danced her hawian dance. "Welcome.." the girl said and she kept on dancing.

She just looked at the portrait danced and she knew why the girl felt bad when he shouted the password to her fase, because she was going to dance for them. "I am sorry for that person who didn't see you..." She said sorrily after the girl danced, who shrugged "HE is disturbed isn't he?" the girl asked curiously, but she just shurugged not knowing what is going on with his head.

"Pepermint." she said when the portrait asked, "You know i could open the door for you eventhought you won't say the password..." The girl offered, but she shook her head, "No thanks... it's fine really..." she said thankfully, "Alright, if you change your mind." the girl said then the portrait oppened.

As she entered she was went agaped to see how big the compartment was, it had a fireplace by the sofas, the walls are the colors of each houses but more on Maroon and Green. then two staires that lead to a door that is color green and a Door that is color Maroon.

"Hey Granger, what took you so long, still can't believe that you'll be away from your boyfriend the weasle?" Draco said teasingly after the portrait closed, seeing how she is examining the room. Then smiled his ussual disgusting smug when she glared at him..

She glared at him and clutched her fist ready to hit him any second now, but then she exhaled and said, "You have no right to insult my bestfriend git! I never insult your girlfriend!" she shouted to his face that made him smile satisfyingly as if he is happy about something else, she stared at him and raised her eyebrow, "What are smiling at?" she demanded.

But he just raised his eyebrows and turned his back to her. "None of your busness mudblood." he said.

"Git!" she shouted to his back and walked upstaires going to her room, as she was about to open her door, it was locked, she twisted the knob but it was still, "Open..." she muttered as she shook the door.

"You need a key Granger." he said as he laughed at her red face, then he threw her the key that fit her door.

"Stupid me!" she said as she was able to open her door.

"No thanks mudblood?" he called before she could enter her room.

She rolled her eyes to this as she walked out of her door and looked down at him and smiled sarcastically, "Why thank you Ferret, i owe you one..." she said sarcastically then she turned her back to him and entered her room and banged the door.

When she saw her room she was amazed to see how beautiful it is, she turned to find a better veiw and she swore she almost fell when she saw a portrait of her waiving at her. When she came to it, she saw a small plate by the tip of the portrait, written, "HEAD GIRL598, Hermione Granger." that made her say, "wow..."

She started to change to her night gown when she saw Crookshanks sleeping by a couch in her room. She flew herself to her huge bed that she swore that She, ginny, harry and ron would be able to sleep comfortably if the will have a sleepover.

A few minutes later she couldn't believe that she couldn't sleep, she decided that she would just sit by the fire and doze off... by then... "Yes, that could work.." she said to herself standing up and going out of her room.

"What are you doing up so late Granger?" a voice asked as she went out of her room,

She bit her lip knowing that It was Draco, "MIght a say i could be asking you the same question?" she asked softly gesturing that she doesn't want to argue with him.

"I can't sleep, and if i am not mistaken you can't sleep too?" he asked sweetly that made her question if it's really Draco.

"Yes," she replied as she walked down the staires and sat down on another couch across him. She smiled at him when she saw that he was just staring at the fire, _'Are you alright?' _she wondered since the look on his eyes were sad. She too looked at the fire and sighed, "What do you think about the situation?' she asked hugging herself.

"Let's give it a try then, knowing that it's a big common room. there is a possibility that we won't see eachother." he said coldly.

That made her smile, _'the git is back.'_ she thought. and she sighed, "I don't like you calling me mudblood though..." she whispered that made her think he couldn't hear, but she was wrong he heard her loud and clear.

"That would be easy." he said then he smiled, the smile that she saw in the hogwarts express.

This made her smile too, "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

HE looked at her with his green eyes that made her blush a little, _'Not those eyes!' _a voice protested as she stared at those eyes. Then he smiled that made her turn pink, "In time you will know." he said as he looked at her for a moment then back to the fire...

She just looked at him with confusion and she smiled, though she didn't understand what he meant she just realized maybe being in one common room wouldn't hurt- if he is this nice.

a/n: so? what you think about this chapter? thanks for the review you guys... hope you like this.


	4. Classes Start

Authors Note:

I do not own Harry Potter.. i am just a huge fan... so please bear with me. Thanks for reading and review... sorry if this took a long time ... i was mourning...and sorry for -you know who- (for those who havn't read the 6th)...i made this story 2 years ago i never knew he was going to die...so it too long to update bacause of his death...oh well... this is a fanfic right? he is alive... -YEAH!YEAYYY!-

**Chapter Four**

**Classes Starts...**

This morning, Hogwarts students prepares to meet their Profesors in a few hours and the Great hall is full of muttering students excited to start thier class, and disscussing about thier schedule, making fun of some Proffessors they hate and telling some stories of what happened to thier summer.

When Hermione entered the great hall she had to cover her ears for a second cause the great hall was too noisy, she understands this cause this is what ussually happens on the first day of class. She waved back at Parvati and Lavender who kept on giggling looking at Harry and Ginny who looked as if they are arguing about something important. Something caught her eyes that disturbed her and made her heart skip a beat, seeing Ron and Toni talking with eyes all at eachother as if they are the only students in the great hall. To this there was a stirke of jealousy run through her veins that made her accidentally smile bitterly at Neville who looked away blushing.

"Hermione! We heard about the Tradition, how was your night?" Parvati asked worriedly when Hermione sat down beside Ginny who was still talking to Harry sounding as if she could bite him alive.

"Well," she sighed thinking about the night with Draco, she had hesitations to tell them that he wasn't a bad guy, but then she knew that Draco Malfoy is a git and he is always a mean boy though she didn't know why he was nice to her. "Not yet bad." she said desparatly that made Lavender hug her.

"Oh, you poor Hermione." Parvati said after Lavender hugged her, so she patted Hermione's hand since she was seated across them and beside Ron who was talking to Toni and didn't even notice Hermione seated across him.

Ignoring her jealousy and preventing herself from throwing Ron something for ignoring her, she looked at GInny and Harry laughing asking LAvender what was going on with those two. SHe even laughed hard when Lavender explained to her that the love birds are having a debate on why they should study Potions.

"And those two?" she asked trying to sound as if she isn't jealous at all and she blushed when Parvati eyed her checking if she is jealous but stopped when LAvender elbowed Parvati.

"Talking about how Snape tortures us when she went away." Lavender said as she looked bitterly at the Slytherins then raised a brow at Blaize Zabini who looked at Lavender as if she is a virus.

"Ron is talking loud isn't he?" Lavender said as she finally looked away from the Slytherin table, and peacefully taking a bite of her toast.

Ron, who was so concentrated on talking to Toni, jumped when he heard his name, "What? i heard my name..." he protested his eyes suddenly landed to Hermione's confused and irritated eyes, "Hi, Herm... How long have you been here?" he said nervously, and smiled at her.

She just stared at him and gave a cold smile, _Long enough to see you and Toni talking. _She wanted to say, but she just smiled again saying calmly, "Not to long." then she looked away.

"Oh here Hermione... I copied the schedule for you." Lavender said softly as she took a parchement from Parvati's pocket. Then eyed Ron disturbly who looked away and started buttering his toast.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you." Hermione said as she took the parchment from Lavender then glimpsed at the turning pink Ron. She looked down and rolled her eyes in annoyment, she couldn't believe Ron was feeling guilty of something she couldn't even know. Forgetting that she was annoyed, she just oppened the parchment and then she widden her eyes in surprize. She tried to open her mouth to say something but she suddenly went mute.

"I know... I mean i was shocked too!" Parvati said as she took a bite on her toast. Then she scooted over to shove Ron away from Toni so she can sit across Toni.

Ron looked over his shoulder to see the schedule. Hermione glared at him that he had to look away. "You didn't copy the schedule at all didn't you?" she asked knowingly as she kept the parcment inside her pocket.

"No." he said embarassingly. Then he turned pink.

"Here, copy it... and don't even bother to say thank you." she added when she saw him open his mouth for a thank you. Then she handed him the parchment.

An hour later they left the great hall going to their first class of the year, with Slytherin. History of Magic wasn't as bad as they expected it to be for Proffesor Binns wasn't there at all. Accroding to their subtitute teacher, Proffesor Magna, Proffesor Binns went to France to visit his grave to celebrate his a thousand birthday.

After their first class ended they went out of the room with huge smiles on their faces especially Ron's. "I wish classes will be always like that all the time..." Ron muttered to Harry loudly that Hermione heard it and she slapped Ron's arm, saying. "Not infront of me."

For Hermione time flies so fast that she couldn't even belive that they would be attending second to the last class of the day. Trasfisuration wasn't as fun as she expected it to be for Proffesor Mcgonagle just discussed the lesson they will have for these whole year as they handle their last tests as Hogwarts students, The N.E.W.T.S.

"I expect you to behave like adults as I go for about thirty minutes to handle some business with my house. I will be back. Headboy and Headgirl I put you incharge." Professor Mcgonagle said as she read a parchment given to her by a first year. With a nod at Draco and Hermione, she stormed out of the room.

After a few minutes, She couldn't believe that she was getting so bored. She never gets bored. So to occupy herself she looked around the classroom and saw her Fellow Gryffindor classmates softly talking to one another. She smiled at Ron when she glanced at him then he went back to talking with Toni.

She suddenly have goose bumps that she instantly turned and without realizing it her eyes landed on Draco's gray eyes. They looked at each other as if they were friends. As she was about to smile at him, he was pulled by Pansy and started kissing.

She looked away rolling her eyes as if she was going to gag. _Go get a room. _

"What are you thinking?" a voice said behind her.

"Bloody hell!" she gasped as she jumped from her seat that she almost fell from her seat. Then her eyes landed on a pair of bright blue eyes. "Terry." she said firmly as she glared at him.

"Wow... since when did we start cursing?" Terry Boot, who was seated behind her, said as he brushed his hands though his black shoulder length hair and looking at her brown eyes with amazement.

She cleared her throat stopping herself from blushing, "I-I-, you scared me Terry," she said calmly as she finnaly got herself together from that scare she got.

"May I?" he whispered as he pointed the seat that was empty beside her. She nodded.

She grinned as she remembered when they were still a couple they would always send messages though an enchanted notebook that she mad herself, when they broke up she gave it to Ginny and Harry. She giggled as she saw Harry through the glimpse of her eyes writting and grinning.

"Why are we smiling?" he asked as he sat on the chair beside her.

"Harry.." she said as she gestured to Harry who was writting on a notebook.

"Is that ours?" he asked as he grinned, "I could remember us writting on that thing." he added when she nodded, looking deep into her eyes in a different way.

She looked away and sighed, she did remember them writting on the notebook but it was painful memories she'd like to bury and never brought up again. "How are you? Your girlfriend..?" she started to build him up with questions to make him forget what he had said.

He slowly shook his head and grinned, he just smiled as he knew that there was a knowingly tone on her voice. "I am fine." he replied then again he sighed, "We broke up." he said sounding a bit sad but tried to hide the tome of his voice.

"I am sorry for bringing it up." she said sincerely and whatever she could do she couldn't look away, there was sadness in his eyes that made her wanted to comfort her but also there was the pain she had felt when she broke up with him when she found out that he had a girlfriend outside of Hogwarts for a year after they started dating.

"Hermione, listen-" before he vould finish his sentence Proffessor Mcgonagle entered the classroom and dismissed them.

Hermione quickly took her stuff and stood up and walked away before Terry could catch up on her. But he was too fast fot her since he caught her arm before she could leave the room. When she faced him he had a hard look on his face, the same look on his face when he first asked her out. "Hermione, i was wondering. if-"

When he was about to finish his sentence Ron came back in and held her hand saying, "Come'on slow poke no need for pit stops... Potions is next." Ron said as his ears started to turn pink of embarasment. She glaced at her shoulder and saw a fellow Ravenclaw student put an arm around his neck. "Thanks." she said softly that only Ron could hear. Then she could swear she saw his ear turn purple, she just giggled.

The students had to wait for a few seconds before the dungeon doors swung open and Professor Snape entered in his ussual black cloak. "You know me too well for me to greet you." he said coldly.

Ron, who was seated beside Hermione, shook his head stopping himself from laughing muttering to Harry and Toni who was seated behind them. "We didn't really know you had a green mole on the tip of your nose." he said sarcastically.

To that Toni coughed a laugh since she couldn't hold her laughter, Snape never really noticed it until she again snorted that all the class started to laugh knowing why Toni was laughing.

"Silence!" he shouted as he started at Toni. "Might I ask what is amuzing you Miss Charistia?" he said firmly that Ron gulped loudly knowing that it is his fault that he had to comment on something _Stupid, _as what Hermione would call it.

"Are you sure about that _professor_?" she asked mockingly. That she winked at Ron and Harry.

"Stand up!" Snape demanded that he was shaking of her disrespect.

With out hesitation, Toni stood up with poise in a way of insult and said, "Well, you have a mole... an unssual green mole on the tip of your nose." she said calmly stopping her self from laughing with the whole class.

Snape wiped the tip of his nose then he ordered the class to be quiet, "That'll be ten points from Gryfindor, and detention for you Ms. Charistia and Mr. Weasley for lack of respect..."

"How in the world did he know i made that comment!" Ron demanded as Hermione openned the Great Hall door for him, Harry and Toni.

"Do we have to answer that Ron?" Harry said as he laughed at the constipated look on his best friend's face.

"No!" Ron said childishly.

"Well, detention for us then Ron." Toni said cheerfully then she walked in the great hall and sat beside her cousin.

"She is mental.. who would find a detention cheerful?" Harry said as his eyebrows crossed with curiousity.

"Apparatly she does." Hermione said queitly as she looked at Ron's flushed look.

The day ended quite well as Hermione expected. And as ussual Hermione retired to the library and saw Ginny.

"He what! and you what!" Ginny said furiously when Hermione informed her with a rather weird information.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and giggled, "I told you... Terry boot asked me out and i sort of rejected him." she said calmly as she was just reading her book as if she couldn'd see Ginny's confused face.

Ginny let out a sigh then whispered, "When you and Viktor went out in mexico, you told me you were still inlove with Terry and now is the chance to take that love back you shove it away?"

"I didn't shove that love away alright... i just- i can't trust him just yet." Hermione whispered back as she lowered her book and looked deep into her friend's almond eyes and sighed.

"You guys are a great couple... though..." ginny added softly as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"Great couple or not... that still doesn't change the fact the he indeed cheated on me." Hemione said calmly as she looked at the celing then to Ginny. "I don't love nor like him anymore, Gin." she added while she smiled.

Ginny just sighed knowing that her friend was right. "Well, alright. But i'm sure there is some one in there huh?" she asked as she pointed to her friend's heart.

"I don't know yet Ginny..." Hermione replied calmly as she started to read her book ignoring Ginny.

"Whatever you say dear..." Ginny said as she just rolled her eyes and stopped talking and reading her book.

_I hope so Ginny... i hope he is the one... _she thought as she saw Ron, who waved at her, walking up to them with Harry.

_a/n: i know it is sort of lame... but... i'll try my best next time... thanks...! hope you like it..._


	5. Favors

Authors Note:

I do not own Harry Potter.. i am just a huge fan... i do own some names (which i forgot..) and i Own Toni Charistia For sure... -winks- so please bear with me. Thanks for reading and the review...

**Chapter Five**

**Favors...**

"Can you guys believe that this is our last year? I mean... we'll take N.E.W.T.S in like..." Parvati said as she scratched her said counting how many more months left till they will take N.E.W.T.S.

"Eight Months genius." Toni Teased as she finished the sentence for her cousin.

"Thanks." Parvati said ungratefully and threw one of her quills on Toni.

"Eight Months!" Ron wailed as he was about to take a bite on his chicken. He froze realizing that Toni was right eight more months to go till they will graduate and be going to work for their chosen career. "Oh, well.." he shrugged as he continued eating his chicken.

Every one laughed at what Ron had did and he protested, "I am hungry!"

"More of that will happen... I mean this is just October." Harry commented in the middle of laughs. Ron glared at Harry that made Harry laugh really hard that he was turning pink.

Hermione just giggled on her seat as she took a sip on her water, she shook her head thinking that those guys are her best friends. "Granger." a cold voice said behind her. She need not to look behind her to check who it was. The voice was too familiar to miss especially the hatred on his voice. "Yes, Malfoy?" She said as she turned her head to face Malfoy. She saw on the glimpse of her eyes that Parvati was shocked that Hermione knew who it was.

Wordlessly, Draco handed a parchment and said, "_Now, _Granger." he ordered. Then he turned and walked out of the great hall.

"What was that about?" Ron inquired as he stood up and looked down on the parchment before Hermione could crumple it. "Hey." he demanded as she stood up.

"Meeting with Dumbledore." she muttered to him. Then she walked out of the Great Hall hoping she could catch up with Draco since she doesn't want to be late.

"You may be wondering why you are both here." Dumbledore said in his calm and firm voice. He eyed Hermione and Draco curiously since they both started to feel uneasy. "Please sit." he said as he pointed to two chairs that just appeared out of nowhere.

Obediently, she sat down as she wiped a sweat on her forehead. She was nervous what this was about. Since last week she broke a school rule and visited Hagrid with Ron and Harry in an invisibility cloak. But she just looked at Draco who seems so calm, so she just sat up straight and tried to forget her shaking feet.

"Well, as you both well know, I usually organize special events." Dumbledore said as he exchange looks from Hermione to Draco. "But, i may be asking from the two of you to organize Halloween for me." He added.

_That's it? _Hermione thought as she smiled and sighed stopping herself from laughing relieved that she wasn't scolded or something else.

"I hope that's a yes from both of you?" Dumbledore inquired.

She nodded and looked at Draco who just shrugged, "Malfoy." she hissed.

Draco looked at her then to Dumbledore. "That doesn't seem hard." he said calmly.

"Thank you. Well, you can plan what ever you would like. Just keep me updated on your plans." Dumbledore said as his eyes shinned looking at Hermione. "You can go back to your common room." he added calmly as he stood up and went to his study.

When she and draco went out of the office she sighed and laughed, "I'm glad that was over." she said happily and sighed. Then she heard a smirk behind her that she turned red of embarrassment, _Oh my, i forgot the feret behind me... _she realized and she turned and shot him a look. "Laugh all you want Malfoy, but I just like talking to myself." she defended.

"Don't worry Granger, I also talk to myself from day to day basis." he said calmly then he walked away before he could see that she widen her eyes and her mouth went agape.

She stared at his back shocked that she and him had something in common, even something that someone would find insane. _That's odd... _she smiled as she turned around to walk to her common room. Then she froze to her steps when she heard a call behind her. "Hermione."

"Hi ron..." she said as she giggled seeing him leaned down with his hands on his legs gasping for breath. She giggled even harder when he raised a hand to stop her from saying anything else until he had caught up with his breath.

"Hi... Hermione..." Ron said as he finally stood up straight but he was still talking like he was having an asthma attack.

She smiled at him ignoring the urge to laugh out loud and roll on the ground, then she noticed he is missing a companion. "Where is Toni?" she asked trying not to sound happy that Toni wasn't with him, she really found it odd that only for a month both Ron and Toni are really close and sometimes even pretend that the world is just theirs.

"She had to stay with Ginny over there. Girl talk really." he said as he pointed to two faint looking shadows by the girl's bathroom.

_Oh no wonder he was having a hard time to recover his breath it was a long way to run. _She thought as she started to giggle imagining Ron running like a weirdo catching up with her. _First she got close with Ron, now Ginny. Who next? Malfoy? _She wondered. Then she smirked imagining Toni trying to talk with Draco's back and running after him to hear his cold reply of _"Go away."_

"Why are you giggling?" He asked as he eyed her curiously as if she was a mental person, though obviously sometimes Hermione _is _ mental.

"You wanted to talk to me Ron?" she asked ignoring his question, even though she knows him too well to drop a question.

He looked at her blankly waiting for an answer then shrugged. "Nope." he said as he grinned.

She widened her eyes astonished that he didn't push on the question until she would make up a lie about it to make him shut up. "Well, then. I guess there is no use for me to be wasting my time here." She said firmly as she turned and walked away but he immediately reached for her elbow.

"Can't you take a joke?" he asked in a confused and worried way. Confused, why she was irritated and worried that she would be mad at him, "I still need to talk with you." he added.

"Can't you?" she asked him back then she smirked, "And you are talking to me, Ronald." she said as she patted his shoulder.

"I'm serious alright." he said as he looked deep into her brown eyes, Then after a few moments of silence and staring, "Not now though, This midnight at the muggle studies classroom." he added as he gave Hermione a huge smile.

"S-sure." she stuttered then she looked away since she felt she was blushing when he smiled.

"Cool..." He said happily, then he planted a kiss on her cheek then ran back to where he ran from.

_Cool, _she thought as she touched her cheek and started to look forward for midnight.

She waited patiently for the clock to tick for twelve... but apparently the clocked ticked too slow. She unpatiently rolled over the next side of her bed to see what time it was. "Eleven thirty..." she said to herself loudly to help her calm down. She looked at the ceiling and slowly blinked and dozed off to sleep accidentally.

_"Ron?" she asked as she entered the muggles studies classroom. She looked around and nothing really special on this classroom. So she sat down on a chair waiting by the door, waiting for Ron. She was so anxious what Ron was going to talk about._

_"I Love you.." she heard Ron's voice from outside of the door._

_She smiled her heart out as she heard his voice she stood up and ran to the door to tell him that she loves him too, but then when she saw Ron talking to a girl, she froze as if she was going to cry. She just stood there as if her heart was stabbed a million times that she couldn't even breathe._

_"Oh yes Ron... I love you too..." she heard the girl said as she hugged Ron and kissed him._

_When she saw this, she wanted to burst into tears or even slap Ron. But she couldn't for she saw in her best friend's eyes that she couldn't tale away, _Happines. _So she just ran away while she was wiping her tears. Then without seeing where she was going she bumped into someone. Not even caring who it was she hugged him. "He broke my heart.." she whispered._

_He hugged her back and soothed her hair while he shushed her, then he lifted her chin and smiled. It was Draco. "I know Hermione... I saw..." he replied as he wiped off her tears. "But don't worry..." he said as he leaned down to kiss her._

_The kiss was short but it made her shattered heart whole again. "Wh-Why?" she asked as she touched his face leaning to kiss him again._

_"Because... DIINGGG...Diinnggg!_

"Diiiinnnngggggg!" her alarm clock yelled.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her clock. "Right on time..." she said, then she sat up straight and scratched her head trying to remember her dream. _Was that Malfoy there? _then she shook her guess away and slowly opened her door to peep if Draco was on the couch. She heard steps on the other staircase. Nervous that Draco could see sneak out, she closed her door slowly and rested her ear by her door to hear of Draco came in his room. Hearing nothing but only the fast beating of her heart, she anxiously opened her door again and saw Draco's door snap shut. She sighed, relieved that he was gone to rest in his room.

It took her only about five minutes to get to the door of the Muggle studies class. She saw a light coming from inside the classroom, _Ron must be in. _she suspected. As she turned the nob she heard a mutter inside the room. "Nox!"

"Ouch!" she muttered angrily since bumped her head to the door because of the darkness. "Ron?" she hissed angrily as she also looked for her wand in her pocket. "Lumos." she and Ron said in unison.

"I am so sorry, Herm.." he said as he came up to her and checked her forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked again as he offered her a seat and closed the door behind them.

She had to clear her throat and smile, "Y-yeah... I'm fine... i am not bleeding..." she added as she shoves his hand away from her pink forehead. then she soothed her forehead and sighed. "Why did you do that for?" she asked

"I thought you were Filch." he said as he sat down on a table across her.

She just looked at him and nodded, she knew he was just playing safe. "You wanted to talk to me Ron?"

"Oh, yeah..." he cleared his throat then scratched his head."I will not beat around the bush...but... um... how will i say this!" he said to himself as he said to himself as he was going to choke for looking for things to say.

She just looked at Ron attentively, though she would like him to talk already, she was having fun looking at Ron trying to explain what he felt Or his thoughts. "Breath, Ron, and talk..." she instructed.

Obediently, he took a deep breath, "Well, this might be sort of a shock... but I would like to ask a favor from you... but.. you see i like Toni.." Ron kept babbling stuff that Hermione though he was talking Gibberish after that.

She just sat there as still as possible though deep inside she was shaking and was going to break down and cry. She looked at Ron's eyes and saw determination and happiness. She just smiled at him weakly then grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her watery eyes.

"A-Are you alright?" he asked as he stopped talking and looked at her with care.

"No... i'm fine... I am just tired that's all" she lied.

Ron just nodded then continued talking. As if he didn't see a tear fall from her eye.

"Ron!" Hermione said in a rather angry tone that startled him. "You had me break a rule just to tell me you like Toni?" she said firmly as she stood up trying to stop herself from shaking with anger.

"No, No, Not just Like Toni... but i need help...i can't tlel her that i do like her." Ron said childishly

"Not to offend you or anything Ron, but you can do it on your own without my help." she said calmly though deep inside she wanted to yell at his face and walk away but she had to be calm not to give him any suspicion. "This going no where Ron." she added as she finally had the guts to turn her back on him and walk away.

Before she could open the door, ron asked something that made her heart shatter in a million pieces, "but, you are still going to help right?"

"I'll think about it." she said then she closed the door behind her. "Nox." she said weakly. When the lights went off, tears started to flow down her eyes like a fountian. She ran going back to her common room not caring that her steps was loud enough for anyone to hear.

When she arrived the common room she flew herself to the couch and cried her heart out, she took a thow pillow burried her face on it. "Why do i always loose the one I love?" she asked herself. _First Viktor, Terry and Now Ron? I am not even dating Ron. _

She lifted her head from the pillow, her eyes was beaming on the portrait hole as if she was waiting for a miracle to happen. _I need some one to talk to.. even that git could help. _she said but then she sighed remembering that Draco was already in his common room.

To her surprise, the portriat hole burst wide open. Knowing who it was, she immediately sat up straight wipping her tears off her face, with her sleeve since her hanky was too wet to help her out.

Wordlessly, Draco looked at her differently that she had to look away knowing that he noticed that she was crying. "Did that book make you cry?" he said sarcastically after he sat down on the couch opposite to her and pointed to the potions book by the table.

"No, I am sick." She said as she took her wet hankerchief and blowed her nose. She was _really _sick because her heart was broken.

"Weasle-bee made you cry didn't he?" He inquired coldly.

To that tears started to flow down her eyes again that she had to look down making her staright brown hair cover her face from him. "I told you. i am sick." she insisted.

She saw out of the glimpse her eyes a figure kneeling infront of her, He tucked her hair to her ear. They were both quiet for a moment both looking at eachother's eyes, He just gave her a smile when he touched the throw pillow on her lap and muttered, "Liar."

"There are two reasons why you shouldn't cry for that Weasle-head. One, he is a weasle so you wouldn't really want to cry for that." he said as he lifted her chin to make her look at him when she looked away again. Then he took something from his pocket and wiped her face, "Second. You are Hermione Granger." He said sweetly in a voice she never heard before, a kind of voice that made her feel better. He held her hand for a second then before letting go he placed the hankerchief on her hand.

He kneeled there for a second and smiled. He brushed his hand on her hair saying, "Goodnight." then he stood up and went to his room.

She really didn't understand why he was being so nice to her. She never knew there was this kind of side to that git. She couldn't even believe he has a heart or even human. She just sat there staring at the hankerchief.

_Thanks._ she thought hoping he could hear her think it. He acctually made her feel better.


End file.
